Eggs and Mike Wazowski (Jak and Daxter)
a game spoof of Jak and Daxter (Saga). Cast Eggs and Mike Wazowski: The Precursor Legacy *Jak - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Daxter (Human) - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Daxter (Ottsel) - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Keira - Winnie (The Boxtrolls) *Samos Hagai - Lord Portley Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Gol Acheron - Mandible (Antz) *Maia - Kitty Galore (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Blue Sage - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Red Sage - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Yellow Sage - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Klaww - Teetsi the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Uncle - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Farmer - *Fisherman - *Hip Hog - *Mayor - *Birdwatcher - *Sculptor - *Oracle - *Boggy Billy - *Gambler - *Geologist - *Warrior - *Gordy - *Willard - Eggs II *Jak (Dark) - Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (The Little Vampire 3D) *Torn - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Ashelin Praxis - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Sig - Chuck (Planet 51) *Krew - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Tess - Addie McAlister (The Emoji Movie) *Errol - Eddie Brock (Spider-Man 3) *Baron Praxis - *Kor - *The Krimzon Guard - *Pecker - Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Vin - *Mog - *Grim - Eggs 3 *Jak (Light) - *Damas - *Jinx - *Veger - Sergei (The Secret Life of Pets 2) *Veger (Ottsel) - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) *Cyber-Errol - Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Seem - Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) *Kleiver - Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Tess (Ottsel) - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) Eggs X: Combat Racing *Osmo - *Rayn - *Taryn - Shank (Ralph Breaks The Internet) *Ximon - Timber Spruce (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; Legend of Everfree) *Kaeden - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) *Mizo - Guy Gagné (Turbo) Mike Wazowski *Barmaid - *Concierge - *Miner - *Tik - *Ozmar Itchy Drawers III - Eggs and Mike Wazowski: The Lost Frontier *Captain Phoenix - *Skyheed - *Daxter (Dark) - Chet Alexander (Monsters University) *Klout - *Tym - Prince Charming (Charming) *Ruskin - *Saucy Pirate - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *Barter - *Dirk Hardpeck - *Thick McRunfast - Gallery Eggs smiled at Winnie.jpg|Eggs as Jak Alex-the-emoji-movie-8.28.jpg|Alex as Daxter (Human) Mike Wazowski.jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Daxter (Ottsel) Winnie is so proud of Eggs.jpg|Winnie as Keira lord-portley-rind-the-boxtrolls-2_84.jpg|Lord Portley Rind as Samos Hagai General Mandible in Antz.jpg|Mandible as Gol Acheron Kitty Galore in Cats and Dogs- The Revenge of Kitty Galore.jpeg|Kitty Galore as Maia RJ in the Shorts.jpg|RJ as Blue Sage Verne_in_Over_the_Hedge.jpg|Verne as Red Sage Hammy in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Hammy as Yellow Sage Teetsi.png|Teetsi the Lion as Klaww Winston-deavor-incredibles-2-71.7.jpg|Winston Deavor as Uncle Rudolph Sackville-Bagg.jpeg|Rudolph Sackville-Bagg as Jak (Dark) Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpeg|Jonathan as Torn Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Ashelin Praxis MayorShelbourne.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Krew addie-the-emoji-movie-8.48.jpg|Addie McAlister as Tess Eddie_Brock.jpg|Eddie Brock as Errol lovelace-happy-feet-two-21.3.jpg|Lovelace as Pecker Sergei (The Secret Life of Pets 2).jpeg|Sergei as Veger Fungus-0.jpg|Fungus as Veger (Ottsel) Venom_by_rumper1-d47m9u5.jpg|Venom as Cyber-Errol periwinkle-the-pirate-fairy-71.9.jpg|Periwinkle as Seem Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as Kleiver Celia Mae.jpg|Celia Mae as Tess (Ottsel) Shank.jpeg|Shank as Taryn Timber Spruce.jpeg|Timber Spruce as Ximon Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Kaeden guy-gagne-turbo-14_4.jpg|Guy Gagne as Mizo chet-monsters-university-44_thumb.jpg|Chet Alexander as Daxter (Dark) Prince-charming-charming-2.38.jpg|Prince Charming as Tym Scarlet Overkill.png|Scarlett Overkill as Saucy Pirate Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBRTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Video Game Spoofs Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof